My Name is Eddie
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: "I thought you wouldn't leave me and mom, I thought you'd stay there and be with us, but you left! You left us and you never called and never wrote and suddenly you ship me off here in hopes we can bond!" "Edison, I-" "My name is Eddie!" Eddie and Mr. Sweet talk after 'House of Awakening.'


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"Edison, Edison, Edison!" Mr. Sweet started, chasing his son down an empty hallway. All the other students were gone, leaving the hallway barren. Mr. Sweet thought it would be the perfect time to sort things out with his son, but Eddie was on a different page. The man who currently called his name had come close to expelling him and his friends the other day. Actually, he _had _expelled them, but had revoked it later. "Please, talk to me!"

"It's Eddie," the boy corrected, turning around to face him. "Seriously, do you do it deliberately?"

Mr. Sweet raised an eyebrow at his son's answer, but continued on, "Of course not!" He made a show of pointing to his head and muttering 'Eddie' over and over again as if it would somehow get implanted into his brain. Realizing Eddie was not amused by his little performance, he dropped his voice, even though the action was not necessary, no one was there anyways. "Why can't I call you Edison?"

Eddie gritted his teeth, exhaling through his nose. It was this, these were the times he couldn't stand being around his dad, because sometimes it felt as if the man didn't know anything about him, no matter how many times they hung out and talked.

Maybe the reason Eddie didn't like his real name was because it was something only his dad called him, it was a name that brought back an unfortunate past full of divorce papers and tears. Maybe nicknaming himself Eddie was the beginning of something different, something new, an alter ego, a new life. Maybe he wasn't just the principal's son when he was Eddie and not Edison. Maybe he was something more, his own person, someone he had spent years to create to hide everything that had happened in his life.

Maybe the fact his own father didn't remember the simplest thing, his own name, the name he was sure he had corrected him on a million times- maybe that set him off the edge.

"You know, I honestly thought I knew you," Eddie blew up in that hallway, everything erupting the way it should have years ago. Whatever he was going to say next could potentially make or break their relationship, and he knew it, but he kept talking. "I thought, with that whole eclipse thing, you wouldn't bring it up the next day. You did."

"This isn't really about the eclipse, is it?" Mr. Sweet said quietly, pulling down his spectacles.

Eddie continued on as if he hadn't said anything, his voice getting louder, "I thought, when I came here, you would be proud of me, and actually care for me. But, no, you didn't. You tried to ship me off a week later."

"I-"

"I thought you wouldn't leave me and mom!" he screamed, hot tears welling up in his eyes. He refused to cry though, not in front of him. "I thought you'd stay there and be with us, but you _left_! You left us and you never called and never wrote and suddenly you ship me off here in hopes we can bond!"

Mr. Sweet dabs at his face with his handkerchief, "Edison, I-"

"M_y name is Eddie_!" he screamed. "Don't call me Edison! That is not me! That is the boy who cried at night because he thought you would come back for him! That is the boy who wrote letters to you and called you _every single day_!"

"I just wanted to speak to you about yesterday." Mr. Sweet said, but his voice wavered, exposing the truth behind his calm and composed demeanor. Eddie couldn't take it, couldn't take how unfazed his dad was about the whole situation. He turned to run out the school doors before glancing back at his dad one last time. His voice was hoarse and choked with unshed tears, and it was quivering and shaking, but Eddie needed to say it.

"If you wanted to talk so bad, why couldn't you have called a few years ago?"

**A/N: I don't know, I was in an angsty mood, hope you liked it...**


End file.
